X-ray stations are now common in tens or thousands of hospitals and doctors offices across the country. The instant invention pertains to an X-ray station which includes a vertical backboard against which the patient is pressed while the X-Ray photograph is made. Typically these X-rays are made of the chest to assess the condition of the lungs, and even more commonly, of the spinal column to access alignment, particularly in chiropractic offices.
The radiographic film is inserted in the backboard so that it is immediately behind the patient. The closer the film is to the boney structure that is being photographed the more crisp the final prints will be. Obviously, the crispness of the prints will also be a function of the degree to which the patient is able to remain motionless during the split second that the radiographic film is being irradiated.
Although there are a number of restraints which are used in surgery and for restraining a patient during X-Rays, often these are rather complicated in nature and are used for patients on X-ray tables. There is a need for a simple and effective restraint which is used on the vertical backboard type of X-ray station to maintain the area to be photographed as motionless as possible, and to compress it against the backboard to sharpen the resulting photograph images.